opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
A SILVER TONGUE DOESN'T MAKE HIM PRESIDENTIAL MATERIAL!
by Jaxhawk HUCKABEE SAYS DEMONIZING OBAMA WILL BE BIG MISTAKE http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SFfUOqFXUxI/AAAAAAAADKM/1F5OkpQ2o3g/s1600-h/wheel+chair.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SFfUO5rbwRI/AAAAAAAADKU/GGfUa8Sn5eI/s1600-h/obamandwrite.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SFfUPFXLOCI/AAAAAAAADKc/ObtknBH4V70/s1600-h/jonnymac.jpg "McCain's speech was creaky, ungracious, and unnecessary," conservative blogger Amy Holmes wrote at National Review. "Watching McCain, I couldn't help but think of the astonishing contrast Barack's triumphant speech to a massive and adoring crowd will be. It was not a comparison McCain should have invited." Republican strategist Alex Castellanos admitted that night on CNN, "It could have been a little more vibrant, let's face the facts." The large Obama rallies offer a sharp contrast. Attendees are treated to an upbeat soundtrack, cheer loudly and do the wave while waiting for the candidate. They often are asked to arrive hours early owing to security screening and if they want to get a good seat". THE PREVIOUS QUOTE FROM THE WASHINGTON TIMES, ILLUSTRATES THE ABSURDITY OF THE MEDIA ATTENTION BEING GIVEN TO BARRACK OBAMA.It also illustrates how shallow those who report the "news" to us are in their reporting. Style, not substance seems to be the important character needed to be president. If these reporters were alive and active in Franklin Roosevelt's time. They would have reported that he is nothing but a cripple who is too weak to lead the nation! Rock concerts and singers like Kenny Cheslie, and Faith Hill draw huge crowds in the thousands to hear them perform. Obama is something of a Media star because the Media wants him to win, and shows him only in a positive light. None of the negative items like his voting record, pro-abortion, and amnesty positions are high lighted in Obama's coverage. All we here is the empty promises of change and unsubstantiated promises of more government "free bees". Utopian promises that hit the right cord with a disenchanted youth who are a large part of his audience at most rallies. The media and Dr. Dean of the Democrat Party have adopted a "Obamamessia" identification with their anointed candidate for President. Not unlike the idol that The newly crowned US Open golf champion. Tiger Woods, has rightfully earned in the golf world. Tiger Woods proved his ethereal abilities on the links by what he has done, and all those who love the sport of golf acknowledge his pre-eminence in the sport. He is probably the best golfer to ever play the game! But Obama's status is a product of "Madison Avenue" and rock star proportions. He has done nothing in his political life to prove that he deserves to be president of this great country. Obama has the premiere leftist record of all the U.S. Senators. A liberal rating of 100%. He would look good on the ballot of Germany or France , and maybe Great Britain, where Socialism is a popular form of government. But, here in the USA, where at least 50% of us cherish our freedoms, he is nothing less than a tax and spend, redistribution of wealth, empty suit who speaks eloquently! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: June 17, 2008 Category: June 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: MCCAIN Opinions Category: ROOSEVELT Opinions Category: STYLE Opinions Category: ISSUES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.